Mr. Meaty Shorts
Mr. Meaty is a Canadian-American teen sitcom created by Jamie Shannon and Jason Hopley. The show centers on two lazy teenage boys named Josh Redgrove and Parker Dinkleman, who work at a fictional fast food restaurant named Mr. Meaty located inside the Scaunchboro Mall. Mr. Meaty utilized highly detailed sets and puppets similar to nanalan and is often criticized because of it’s outlandish and disturbing episode plots and character designs. However, the show has seemed to have gained a small following among certain nostalgic viewers and there have been petitions to give the series more merchandise and home video releases. Mr. Meaty originally aired on CBC Television in Canada, and on Nickelodeon in the United States. The series ran from December 30, 2005, until May 23, 2009, with a total of two seasons, two specials, and seventeen shorts. Only a handful of episodes were ever officially released, as a part of the "Nick Picks Volume 5" compilation. Practically every episode of Mr. Meaty, though they can be found online on video sites, are of low quality and low resolution. It was available on iTunes in the US for a short amount of time, but now can only be purchased in the Australian store. List of Shorts Of all the Mr. Meaty shorts, only the ones not in bold are currently available online. # Gone With the Wind - Josh tries to get Ashley's phone number, but ends up embarassing himself. # McBoa(FOUND) - Josh and Parker try to eat a snake, but end up getting eaten. # The Meatrix ('''missing) - The items come to life and begin to attack Parker. # '''The Original Sin (FOUND) - Josh and Parker thaw out the original Mr. Meaty founder, but they soon regret it when he starts causing trouble around the mall. # Model Employee 2.6 (FOUND) - The CEOs of MeatyCorp send over a robot employee to the mall. # Revenge of the Vegan - Josh and Parker try to film a movie, but they end up getting scared themselves. # Crispy Hand - Josh takes the Goth Girl on a tour of the workplace. # Mind Control '''(FOUND) - While arguing, Josh and Parker gain telekinetic abilities and use them on different food items. # ''Fry-a-tron ''(FOUND) - Josh and Parker imagine a big scary French fry monster attacking the mall. # 20 Green Aliens - Parker gets attacked by aliens in the freezer. # The Black Tar - A tar monster is eating everyone in the mall. # Chicken Country - Josh, Parker, Doug, and two customers encounter a singing chicken in the freezer. # '''Trouble at Soy What (missing) - Another resturant has been doing some mysterious activity and the boys set out to investigate. # Mouth to Mouth (FOUND) - Josh and Parker cause the Goth Girl to faint. # Beef-bop-a-lula '(PARTIALLY FOUND) - The characters all come together to sing a song. # '''Pigeon Beak ' (FOUND) - Doug finds something strange in his food. # '''Last Cluck (FOUND) - Parker and Josh get beat up by a demonic chicken. # In Parker's Sight (missing) - Josh and Parker get locked in the freezer and reflect on good times while Parker eats all the frozen food. Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Puppet Shows Category:Lost Nickelodeon